inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsukata Takashi
Katsukata Takashi '(カツカタ崇 ) is one of the supporting characters of the 2nd season to the Universe Series. Dub name: Anthony Horn Profile Young = ''"He had endured a lot of pain in the past and present, this is why he is today. No matter how hard he tries to love, it is impossible." |-| Adult = "He is a kind-hearted man." Appearance Young He has light purple hair, orange eyes, and a slightly pointy chin. He is tall for his age, and he has a tendency of wearing a black scarf and dark clothes. He also likes to wear hoods sometimes, and a black cape, and blue tennis shoes. Adult He wears normal clothing. Personality He used to have very bad temper, but he grew to mature and endure the pain, and hides his thoughts and feelings, though it soon tore him apart and turned cold. Background When he was a child, he used to have very bad temper and took it out on his family, due to the bullying he had received from his classmates in school. Following his bullying, his father had died first, of illness. His mother was a doctor, but she could not save him, because the disease meant instant death. His mother soon followed, out of grief of her husband's death, she committed suicide, leaving Arisu to care for her younger brother. This caused him to be depressed even more, and soon fell into depression. Arisu, unknowing what had happened to him at school, tried to comfort him but to no avail. This led frustration to Arisu, and she pitied him, cared for him no matter what. Her burden as an older sister was overwhelming, she kept at it until she also fell into illness, and that is when he learned to hide his feelings and conceal them away. He had found a cure for her, but he became a cold-hearted yet maintained to be a not too bad of a person, he did not want Arisu to worry anymore. He came to like soccer because it was a way for him to take it out on it. He was first introduced to soccer by his only friend, who soon also betrayed him, after knowing that he had a secret crush on his girlfriend. Arisu later found out about his school life because the teachers told her that he got into yet another fight. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot He appears in the seocnd season of the Universe series, mentioned in the first episode by Hideyoshi, who has heard of him from another student of the school. He was first seen under a tree, watching Isamu and the others practice. The episode ends with a smirk on his face, hidden under the tree with his hood. Teams Unknown Hissatsu Only in Anime *SH Ice of Despair Stats '''At Lvl. 260 *'GP': 800 *'TP': 860 *'Kick': 900 *'Dribbling': 980 *'Block': 700 *'Catch': 750 *'Technique': 500 *'Speed': 993 *'Stamina': 650 *'Lucky': 520 Relatives *Mr. Katsukata (deceased) *Mrs. Katsukata (deceased) *Katsukata Arisu (Older sister) Friends Unknown yet. Quotes *''You know nothing of my pain. (To the soccer members at his school)'' *''I am not waste! (To the bullies)'' *''Shut up, shut up, shut up! You think so highly of yourselves, but you're really just all crap! That's why you want to beat up someone that is higher than you! (To the bullies)'' *''Pain... that's all my life is. (To himself)'' *''I'm not a loser! I'll prove that to you! I'll prove my worth to you! And when you do, you'll bow to me! (To the bullies)'' *''Arisu... have you any idea what life is like for me? You've got all this glory.. yet your little brother gets none. Am I that pitiful to you? (To Arisu after the confrontation)'' *''Hey, looks like I do have a gift in soccer. This is the first time I've ever had a lot of fun. (Before he took his anger out)'' *''I'm going to act like nothing's happened. I don't need to worry Arisu any further. I don't want to lose her too.'' *''You know what? I'm done. I'm done with my life. I give up. (To Arisu when in despair)'' ''''Trivia *Because his father didn't have a very high paying job, the students at school would tease him unmercifully, but then his father got laid off, and that news spread too, so he was teased even more. *His family was not very rich like the other children at his school, which caused him to be an outcast. *His family didn't know about the bullying and the pain he suffered. *His dub name and Japanese name both means, "Praiseworthy," because both his parents wanted him to grow up and become a successful young man. *People say he looks like his father. Thank You Thanks for coming!